


We Call Everything On Ice, Love

by victuurikatsu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Feelings, Fluff, In which drunk Yuuri snags another deal, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Smitten Victor is the best Victor, Surprises, Where going silver isn't a bad thing, ice husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victuurikatsu/pseuds/victuurikatsu
Summary: Victor had never been good at keeping up with traditions, but with Yuuri in his life he's open to trying. Their favorite tradition is the dance battles that occur during banquets and as always a drunken Yuuri has a request for Victor that he has been waiting to hear for years.A Victuuri one shot of their own special way of solidifying their life and love for each other.





	We Call Everything On Ice, Love

**Author's Note:**

> #### Some Notes!
> 
> **Yuino ceremony** : The Japanese betrothal ceremony, an exchange of symbolic gifts between the groom's and bride's families.  
>  **моя любовь** : My love  
>  **Shiraga** : White thread of hemp.  
>  **Naganoshi** : Clam shell  
>  **Suehiro** : A hand fan  
>  **Surume** : Dried cuttle fish  
>  **Konbu** : Dried kelp  
>  **Yanagi-duru** : Cash gift, literally just imagine Phichit holding a stack of money.  
>  **Мой один единственный** : My one and only

Traditions were something Victor never followed through with before. He once told Yuuri that one never celebrated birthdays too early in Russia, and there wasn’t a grand gesture for Christmas either. So while he wasn’t well-versed in following tradition, he was very in sync with the element of surprise. And how could he not be when the one who was tethered to his heart constantly gave him reasons to keep up with surprises?

Yuuri was the one who made it a new tradition to have a new piney Christmas tree up in their place. He was the one who urged Victor to decorate and use his wildest imagination in order to encompass what he felt Christmas was, while also preparing two meals: a Christmas dinner and a birthday dinner, always ending the night with a cake.

When Victor thinks about Christmas, he thinks of how he’s snuggled up by the fireplace with Yuuri in his arms and Makkachin splayed over both of their laps. He thinks of the smell of fresh pine and hot cocoa and rum swirling around while the warmth of Yuuri’s lips pressing against the inside of his wrists brings him back to earth. It’s truly blissful.

As for the birthday portion of the day? He runs like hell, because Yuuri decides it’s a great time to poke him in his hair whorl in the amount of times that equals his age. It feels like a ridiculously overdrawn game of hide and seek, but their home is filled with groans and a chorus of giggling. Irregardless of how much it made Victor pout, over the past few years, it stayed on as their latest tradition.

Yuuri kept good on his promise to Victor, working hard to secure a five-time World Champion status under his belt. Currently he’s at his 4th consecutive win and Victor has never been prouder to take silver, with Yurio begrudgingly at bronze. The banquets were always traditionally proper as sponsors and the art of etiquette were of utmost importance, however, that didn’t stop one Japanese skater being coaxed by a certain Swiss skater to indulge in some champagne for their yearly dance battles, their favorite way to unwind.

Every year Yurio tells them they’re idiots for disrupting the banquet that way but still finds himself in an enraged state of competitive mindset. He’s literally among the top 5 ice skating champions in the entire world, how were they all collectively STILL beating him when it came to dance battles? Victor of course looks on with absolute glee, cheering on Yuuri the deeper he lets loose. The collective amount of photos and videos he has of a drunk Yuuri as always surprising the hell out of everyone with the moves he’s capable of, is completely priceless but now familiar.

Victor’s favorite part of the battle is when Yuuri beckons him to put his phone away as they paso doble the night away, always ending with Victor being dipped down, his hand firmly on Yuuri’s back, and Yuuri’s hand tenderly caressing Victor’s face. To end the night off, there’s a slow dance, and naturally Victor and Yuuri choose each other, but at this point Yuuri is draping his arms around Victor’s shoulders while Victor steadies him as they sway to the music.

“Ne’ Victoru?” Yuuri drunkenly giggles softly into his ear.

“Hmm?” Victor pipes in curiously.

“If I can manage to keep upright for the rest of this dance, won’t you reconsider the five-time champion rule? I’ve won enough gold at this point to prove myself worthy of you right?” Yuuri continues.

Victor’s gaze falls upon glistening honey brown eyes, that same hopeful gaze from before, around a time that felt like it was just yesterday. He rests his forehead on Yuuri’s, a mischievous smirk laced on his lips.

“What are you suggesting, Yuuri?” Victor asks, feigning nonchalance.

Yuuri stumbles slightly at the last note of the song, his grip around Victor’s waist tighter as he finds the courage to utter the following wish: “Be my husband, Victor.”

It’s enough once again to make Victor’s heart swell. How many times in this lifetime would Yuuri cause his heart to stop dead in tracks, to illicit an honest to God gasp? Victor’s lost again in Yuuri’s presence, amazed by how far they’ve come together in life and in skating. Yuuri doesn’t wait for an answer and simply blushes harder, the alcohol taking complete hold of his mind. Victor waves Chris over to help him escort Yuuri back to their room, the same as they always have.

“Ah, Victor, I think I’ll miss dragging your sweet boyfriend to your room most of all when I buckle down on retirement.” Chris teased.

“Perhaps the next time you’ll be dragging him along with me, he won’t be my boyfriend.” Victor replies, smitten.

Chris genuinely curious, rests his hands on his hips. “I’m certain you don’t mean you’re splitting up. What’s up your sleeve, Victor?”

Victor smiles as he caresses Yuuri’s hair back, his soft snoring starts to fill the space as the alcohol has taken him out cold. Blue eyes filled with so much anticipation and sweetness meets Chris’ and he suddenly feels like he’s 12 again, watching the amazing junior Victor Nikiforov illuminate.

“The plan I’ve been working on, I can finally execute it.” Victor says, excited.

Chris’ eyes widen, as he immediately pulls out his phone. “Shall I let the rest of the group know?”

Victor nods, placing a kiss on Yuuri’s forehead before ushering Chris away. “We have some last minute arrangements to pull off. Come, we should do this somewhere privately. I don’t want to risk ruining the surprise.”

The following morning, Yuuri wakes up with a killer hangover and a sense of dread. The exhibition is tonight and he desperately needs to feel better. Luckily, Victor is one step ahead, presently by his bedside nursing a glass of water and aspirin in his hands.

“Good morning, моя любовь*.” Victor says softly  


“Ah, Vitya, spasibo!” Yuuri exclaims.

He peers behind Victor and can see a hotel cart filled with breakfast foods, the aroma overpowering his very empty stomach. Victor fluffs up pillows for Yuuri to sit back as he adjusts to the new day, carefully feeding him fruit and bites of bacon and eggs. Yuuri sighs in relief as he catches up to the present, the pangs of last night’s bender slowly leaving. He blushes as once again this year, he can’t remember anything past Chris handing him a flute of champagne.

“Anything new and embarrassing to report?” Yuuri asks, tenderly peppering a kiss atop Victor’s head.

Victor shows him the photos and videos that are less raunchy and revealing than previous years but still equally alarming. Yuuri ducks his face into his hands, how did he get that flexible while drunk? He pulls back and stares at his hands, noticing something gold is missing. His ring! He immediately jumps out of bed feverishly looking. Was it taken off? Did he lose it? Did someone steal it? He notices Victor calmly getting up and sees that his ring is missing too. He gasps, thinking of the worst possible scenario when Victor finally calms his nerves.

“They got dirty last night so I’m having them cleaned, I don’t think they’ll be ready in time for the exhibition, but we’ll make do, won’t we?” Victor says, taking his hand carefully in his.

Yuuri’s nervous at first, feeling bare and naked without the weight of the ring on his finger, but with Victor tracing around the outline of where it usually would be, he knows he can wait.

As they make it back to the rink to perform for the exhibition, Yuuri is left in a state of confusion wondering a couple minutes in where Victor could have gone. Disappeared without a trace. Yurio is the one who guides him to sit directly at the kiss and cry but offers no other explanation. Lights dim and a flurry of different lights cascade across the ice, a clear signal that Victor is next.

“Silver medalist Victor Nikiforov’s theme for this season has been new beginnings. But tonight’s exhibition piece he says will take us all the way back to the beginning of his coaching days.” The announcer begins.

The beginning of his coaching days? Yuuri looks on amused. Was he doing the Eros or Agape routine? Suddenly, a singular spotlight shines brilliantly on Victor’s face, his costume for the evening was an exact tailored replica of Yuuri’s free skate outfit but in hues of fuchsia with navy blue, jade, and gold sequins. The first few chords of the piano piece strike a nerve down his spine, Victor was skating to Yuri on Ice!

“Victor Nikiforov will be performing all four quads, reminiscent to Katsuki Yuuri’s past Grand Prix Final days, a feat he has never done or featured in his own routines before!” The announcer exclaimed.

Yuuri, along with the rest of the audience are completely enthralled. Captivated by the way Victor drew attention to detail and gasping at the ease of how he was completing the technical aspects of his jumps. Though Yuuri worried about Victor overexerting himself he couldn’t help but being simply amazed. This was the Victor he loved for so many years, the one who surprised him day after day, and this particular surprise was already bringing him to tears. He physically clutched at the space above his heart, making sure it wasn’t threatening to spill over.

He watched as Victor reached the portion of the program where he realizes he’s found an emotion close to love, however his eyes aren’t closed at this part of the performance. Yuuri realizes Victor is staring directly at him, eyes warm and filled with a love only he has ever known. As Victor neared the step sequence, Yuuri felt compelled to join him in the ice, a passion that only Yuuri knew was exuding from Victor. Oh, what he would give to leap out there now to embrace him.

“Last up is Nikiforov’s signature move the quadruple flip. He’s never attempted this jump so late into the program let’s see how he manages it!” The announcer spoke.

As fatigued as he was, Victor was determined to show not only the world but also Yuuri the lengths he would go to prove how much he adored this program, how much he adored Yuuri. And he delivered, the jump is seamlessly perfect.

“The quadruple flip is complete! He’s done it! What a beautiful culmination of history we’re experiencing here tonight folks! Four quads with a signature move on the latter half of the program! Most have wondered how much farther Victor Nikiforov could go, but it appears he’s letting us know not even the skies are a limit!” The announcer exclaims.

The roars of applause and screaming is deafening and Yuuri is desperate at this point for the program to end. Towards the end of the skate, the flurry of lights dimmed till the original spotlight stopped on Victor again, his final spin ending in him gently positioning into a kneeling glide back to Yuuri at the kiss and cry, his hand extended out for him. Stunned, Yuuri looked at Victor who was panting for his life, not used to the stamina that’s needed to complete the program with all four quads but he had done it. Overcome with joy and gratitude, Yuuri takes a step forward until the lights suddenly go out.

When they’re back on again, Yuuri notices a red carpet has been strewn across the ice, and in front of him is a white banner with pink lettering held up by his loved ones reading “Congratulations on your next level, Victor and Yuuri!” Next level? Yuuri peered down to see Victor still kneeling, the sound of the audience gasping and squealing in delight, and he sees it carefully tucked in a black box, two silver bands.

“Eh?! Ladies and gentlemen, it appears this exhibition is a proposal!”

“ _Not just a proposal,_ ” Victor thinks. “ _It’s a proclamation that this man right here, he’s mine. And I am his._ ”

Victor looks on at the bewildered Yuuri who is wrapping his head around what’s happening, when he takes his hand in his and tenderly kisses his knuckles. Yuuri’s eyes spill over with tears, this exhibition was an ode to him, he knew that much. But a true proposal? Victor peers over to the banner made especially for the moment and Yuuri’s gaze follows, noticing each person out there is holding onto a gift wrapped in rice paper.

“Victor…” Yuuri whispers.

“It’s a yuino ceremony, in our own special way, Yuuri.” Victor chuckles in delight.

They glide over to the center of the rink, cameras ablaze as they capture the scene. Yuuri is situated in front of his parents who are holding onto to shiraga, representing the wish that the couple grow old and gray together. Next is Mari who is waving around a naganoshi, representing longevity, she is swaying with an inconsolable Minako who is holding suehiro, representing a happy future.

Next to them are Yakov and Lilia who are also holding onto shiraga, Yuuri looks over at Victor who shrugs and says, “They’re the closest I have to parental figures.”

Yuuri squeezes Victor’s hand, as he gazes at Georgi who is also holding on to a naganoshi his eyes transfixed on Mari. Mila and Yurio are holding onto surume representing the wish for a long marriage. Last but not least are the Nishigori’s holding onto pieces of konbu(dried kelp) to represent healthy children. With a flourish Chris and Phichit are beside them, Chris is handling a bottle of sake’ while Phichit is waving a fan of yanagi-duru. Everyone is present, the audience is captivated, and all Yuuri can do is revel at the beauty of it all. Victor caresses Yuuri’s face tenderly, dropping down once again onto one knee.

“Yuuri,” Victor spoke, voice filled with love. “You asked me if you did anything weird last night. And truthfully you didn’t, however you asked something of me. Something I’ve been waiting to hear forever. And I’m answering with this, please give me the honor of growing old together. Stay with me always, even after we leave the ice.”

Victor carefully takes Yuuri’s hand, waiting for an answer. Yuuri gives him a squeeze, an affirmation of consent. How could it not be yes? It’d always been Victor for Yuuri.

“Of course, Мой один единственный*” He replies in delight.  


Victor rises from his kneeling position, eyes watering from how perfect the sentence that Yuuri had spoken to him was. Where did he learn that? Yuuri coyly peers over at Yurio whose arms are folded together.

“Thank me later, old man.” He stiffs.

Yuuri’s hands shake as Victor places the silver ring over his ring finger, he takes Victor’s lithe hands into his, pressing a kiss into his palms before returning the gesture. This grand gesture was more than enough to take the original and personal declaration on the steps of the cathedral in Barcelona from something that was like a proposal to something real. They embrace each other, both overcome with the explosion of life and love merging into one. Their union finally merging into one. Yuuri not giving it a second thought pulls him in for a kiss. Somehow it still elicits a gasp from the audience, but they are delighted.

“Congratulations on your marriage, for real this time! Everybody! My best friend is finally marrying the love of his life! Please congratulate them!” Phichit exclaims before going back to snapping as many pictures as humanly possible.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Thank you for reading!** Now obviously they had a big after party and exchanged gifts properly, but smitten ice husbands are smitten. <3


End file.
